


Lick my Popsicle

by MyBrainHurts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Food Metaphors, M/M, One Shot, Pining Derek, Popsicles, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBrainHurts/pseuds/MyBrainHurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek buy Popsicles and enjoy watching each other eat (lick) it way too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick my Popsicle

They walk along the parking lot full of people. It's hot, cramped and Derek hates that people keep on bumping against him. He wishes they were somewhere else, preferredly without anyone else.

But he keeps on following Stiles. He can see the sweat shining on his neck which isn't surprising at all since it's sweltering outside. But they need to get this done.

The pack is throwing a party this evening at Scott's house and Stiles and Derek were the ones chosen to buy food. Well, not exactly. Stiles was chosen or more likely volunteered and because Derek wasn't there when the jobs were divided Stiles just decided to take Derek to carry their shopping, well, and to buy the alcohol since Stiles isn't 21 yet.

And Derek grumpily agreed. He would never say it out loud but he really enjoys spending time with Stiles. Maybe, probably, a little bit too much. In the end he doesn't even plan to show up for the party. He would only spoil it. Like most things.

They enter the overly cold supermarket which is as always overusing their air con. He can see Stiles shudder and then he turns to look at him.

“You brought the shopping list, right?“ Stiles asks as they enter the first aisle.

Derek looks at him disbelievingly. “No, Stiles. I didn't bring any list since I wasn't even there when it was written,“ Derek says raising his eyebrows.

Stiles sighs, then he starts to grin while he waves his arms around: “Well, that's too bad, then we will have to decide ourselves what to buy.“ 

He winks at Derek and lopes ahead. Derek stares after him, then he smiles, shakes his head and follows Stiles.

After an hour their cart is filled with all different kinds of snacks and sweets. All Derek does is pushing the cart and nodding when Stiles throws him questioning looks about the stuff he considers to buy. It really shouldn't be as adorable to watch him getting that excited over food.

Now they are finally gettting near the checkout when they pass the Popsicles and Stiles is immediately hooked.

“Dude, we gotta buy some, it's a scorcher outside. What flavour do you want?“ Stiles shoots him a questioning look.

Derek scowls at him, then at the Popsicles.

Before Derek can say anything, Stiles speaks again: “You don't want any, right?“ he asks, sounding disappointed. He looks really unhappy and Derek doesn't want Stiles to be unhappy.

“Yes,“ Derek answers hastily, “I mean no, I want one.“ Well, to be honest he really loves Popsicles, has always loved them and it is really perfect ice cream weather.

Stiles beams at him. “We could buy a big box and just share, okay? I definitely want more than one.“

Derek nods and Stiles grabs a box, the inscription on the box says „Big Stick – Cherry Pineapple Swirl“. He waves it before Derek's face: “This good?“

Derek just shrugs. He doesn't really care which flavour they take, as long as Stiles likes it.  
They carry on towards the checkout. The lines are really long because there are only two people attending the cash registers. So they wait patiently.

Derek listens to Stiles talking about the party, about whose going to come, what music they'll listen to and that he definitely plans to get totally wasted.  
Then he suddenly stops talking and stares intently at Derek: “You're coming, aren't you? You really have to come. Everyone is coming, well everybody important. So..,“ Stiles ends his talk, cheeks turning slightly pink. It's gorgeous.

Derek thinks about an possible answer when the old woman behind them in the line bawls them out that they should already start to put their stuff out of their cart.  
After they have paid, they put their shoppings in their cart and head outside. After the cool inside the heat outside is even more unbearable. So Stiles immediately goes for the Popsicle-box and opens it. He takes out 2 shiny, colourful packages and hands one to Derek, grinning. The ice cream is refreshing and tastes really good. Derek happily sucks on his Popsicle while they walk back to the car and he pushes their cart.

That's when he makes the mistake to throw a glance at Stiles.

Stiles is obviously enjoying his ice cream. And Derek enjoys watching him, though his motives might be slighty impure, given the fact that Stiles is sucking his Popsicle thoroughly.

He is 100 % focussed on his ice cream, not really bothering to look where he's walking, putting more than half of the Popsicle in his mouth and happily sucking on it. He even makes little moans of pleasure.

As Derek's intently watching him, Stiles notices that the ice cream is already melting at the bottom and dripping on his hand, so he licks the melted ice from his hand and then Derek sees Stiles' pink tongue peeking out of his lush, heart-shaped lips slowly licking the melting ice cream.

Derek knows he should probably stop watching Stiles, he feels wrong and creepy but it looks just too good. Especially now that Stiles licks a long stripe up the Popsicle and is back to sucking on it while Derek is basically drooling.

He vehemently ignores every possible thought of Stiles licking something else. Something a lot hotter than a Popsicle.

They both somehow manage to not trip or bump against too many people, although Derek is pushing their cart without bothering to look if there's anyone in front of it.

As they reach Stiles' Jeep, Stiles looks up and as Derek realizes too late is now staring at Derek who's staring at Stiles' lips. He also realizes that his own ice cream is melting and running over his hand.  
He quickly looks up and they stare at each other for a second, before Stiles smacks his lips and squints:

“You don't want your ice cream?“ Stiles asks nodding to the melting one in Derek's hands, then he adds impishly: “You want to lick my Popsicle instead?“

Derek blinks, he tries really hard to not hear a second meaning in Stiles' words, he is also fully aware that the question doesn't really make any sense since their Popsicles have the same flavour and they have 7 more of them in the opened box.

Of course he doesn't say anything of this. He just dumbly stares at Stiles, then he nods curtly.

Stiles slowly brings up his hand holding the Popsicle and tentatively holds it in front of Dereks mouth.

Derek looks down at the Popsicle then he looks up and meets Stiles' intense gaze. 

Without breaking it, Derek leans forward and gently licks at the top of the ice cream. He really isn't sure what he should make of this whole deal. Friends don't normally lick each others Popsicles while watching each other steadfast, right? Well, what does he know but Stiles' pupils are definitely dilated.

His brown doe eyes get even bigger as he watches the Popsicle disappear into Derek's mouth and Derek slowly sucks on it before he draws his head back just to take in more again.

“You have to swallow,“ Stiles murmurs. Derek just raises his eyebrows and gulps exaggeratedly while Stiles eyes follow the movement of his Adam's apple, his mouth hanging slightly open.

Then Stiles pulls the ice cream back again and just bites a large chunk off of it, then he puts it down and they are looking at each other for some time, alternately into each others eyes or at the other one's lips. Without really realizing it Derek steps closer to Stiles. They both dropped their ice cream. Their cart is standing next to them, totally forgotten. The other Popsicle melting in their still closed packages. Since Stiles also came closer, they are now almost touching. There is a certain tension in the air and he can hear Stiles' heartbeat. It's pounding rapidly. His own heart is in his mouth.

Derek isn't sure what he should do, though he's pretty sure he knows exactly what he wants to do. What he wanted to do for a long time. At first unconciously but then he started to admit his feelings at least to himself and then he finally came to terms with them. But does Stiles want the same thing he wants?

Derek's question is answered seconds later when Stiles slowly closes the only a few centimeter wide gap between them.

Their lips barely even touch, they both keep their eyes open for short time, staring at each other in amazement, then Stiles closes his eyes and Derek follows his example.

There are those moments in life you always imagined at night in bed, in every possible scenario. Then when they actually become reality, they sometimes feel really weird. Not as exciting as you imagined them but at the same time they are even more exciting. They feel real. Like this, him kissing Stiles, this is really happening.

He can taste the sweet cherry-pineapple taste on Stiles' lips that the Popsicles left there, he feels the warm, soft pressure of Stiles' mouth, he can smell Stiles, his deodorant, his sweat, the smell of his skin, he smells fresh and sweet and musky.

Their initially chaste kiss slowly gets more heated, they're kissing opened mouthed, though they aren't really using any tongue, not yet. Derek wants to be even closer to Stiles. He presses him against his jeep, his one hand on Stiles' hip while his other hand cradles Stiles' cheek. Stiles' arms are thrown around his neck. It's actually way to hot for that much body contact but who cares.

Derek doesn't have any idea how long they would have stayed like this, Stiles pressed against the car, Derek's lips pressed against his, Stiles tongue starting to carefully lick into his mouth. But they are interrupted by a loud honking sound that makes them jump, then an old woman bellows: 

“Do you want to occupy this parking space for some more years, or what? There is no other space free and I don't plan on getting grey and old here!“

“You mean you don't plan to die here,“ Derek murmurs while Stiles snorts.

“So stop the smooching and hurry up,“ the old woman rambles on.

“Maybe she's related to the other woman from inside,“ Stiles says, “or they're married,“ he adds.

Again Derek just raises his eyebrows. It's one of his standard answers to most things Stiles says.

They quickly pack their stuff into the trunk while the old woman waits impatiently behind them. Then Stiles takes to shopping cart back while Derek gets into the car. While waiting in the car Derek twists his mind, trying to get their kiss and everything that just happened straight. No pun intended!  
He really shouldn't get his hopes up, just to have them crushed later. But Stiles seemed totally into them making out. But how could he have managed to miss it if Stiles has a crush on him?

The door of the car opens and Stiles slides in. “God, this old woman drives me crazy. She just literally told me one should not use public places to satisfy one's desires and that we'll better not make out in the car,“ he waves about awkwardly. As their eyes meet, Stiles quickly looks away, blushing. Before he starts the jeep, he turns to Derek.

“Uhh, you didn't have a chance to answer before. So are you coming tonight?“ he asks, completely ignoring the woman in the car behind them, who's still waiting.

Derek isn't sure what to answer. Should he actually go? Won't they talk about what happened literally minutes before?

“You don't have to if you don't want to. But, you know...“

“I like you!“ Derek interjects without looking at Stiles. He couldn't stop himself. It wouldn't be possible for him to just ignore his feelings anymore, not after that kiss. And he doesn't want to just ignore what just happened, although that might be exactly what Stiles wants.

From the corner of his eyes he can see Stiles dumbfounded expression. Then Stiles downright sputters his next words: “Do you mean you like me, as in you're so funny and a good acquaintance slash friend, or in I like like you, as in I wanna kiss you again and do, uh, other stuff?“ 

Okay, maybe Stiles does want to talk about all this. “The second one,“ Derek answers tersely.

Stiles next to him is all smiles: “Dude, I like like you, too!“

Before Derek can react appositely Stiles starts the car. But before he pulls out of the parking space, he looks at Derek again, still smiling. Then he leans over and gives him a peck on the lips.

They leave the parking lot under the death glares of the woman but they both don't give a fuck.  
That evening Derek and Stiles go to the party together. They might have found something really wonderful in each other.


End file.
